


What Sanha Doesn't know

by awkwardjazzy



Series: Unrequited Love? [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I really need to be stopped because I suck at writing, M/M, Pls kill me, Pls stop me, im terrible at writing, what is this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Sanha simply doesn't know and that bothers Minhyuk....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to make it happier but then this happened....I'm sorry in advance if you're not very satisfied with this but I tried really hard. I wrote it at three am on Wednesday when I should've been sleeping because I have this thing I have to attend five days a week called school but yeah. here is the third part to My Socky series. I'm so sorry Socky shippers, I don't think I do this ship much justice which sucks because this ship is my life (well it's my second otp behind MyungJin because Jinwoo and Myungjun will forever be my number one otp I swear I love them so much).

The boys were escorted off the stage to calm down and soon after the other four members had come to check on them. Minhyuk had calmed down, but Sanha was a mess. His nose was running, his eyes were bloodshot and he was aching, but he still plastered a smile on his face and blamed the lyrics of the song for his sudden outburst. Minhyuk instantly knew why Sanha had cried. Sanha felt alone and unloved, he felt inferior to someone. He thought whoever he loved loved someone else and he felt he didn't stand a chance. Minhyuk began to wonder who Sanha could love enough to hurt so much over. Why would Sanha feel inferior? Why would he feel unloved? He wished Sanha saw everything about himself the way Minhyuk saw him. he hoped the person he loved told him how much _she_ loved him. He hoped the _girl_ Sanha loved returned his feelings and treated him like a prince. He hopes the _girl_ Sanha loved told him everything _she_ loved about him because he clearly didn't know.

Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk loves his hair that isn't red, but strawberry blonde that fades into the most remarkable shade of copper in the sunlight. He doesn't know that Minhyuk loves his naturally flyaway curls that are soft to the touch. Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk loves waking up to disheveled hair awkwardly sticking out, yet not unkempt, every morning and even the sweaty hair matted to Sanha's forehead during their dance practice.

Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk is in love with chocolate colored eyes that hold so much love. Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk notices every time his right eye twitches in excitement or how the left eye twitches in annoyance just as easily. Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk notices how his eyes glimmer when food is set in front of him or how they glaze over when he's upset but doesn't want to cry.

Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk loves his narrow, flat nose. He doesn't know Minhyuk constantly stares at the constellation of freckles, more beautiful than anything any astrologist could discover, on the bridge of his nose that spread to the apples of his cheeks. He doesn't know that Minhyuk loves his sculpted cheekbones that always seem to be tinted the most gorgeous shade of light pink.

Sanha doesn't know Minhyuk loves his voice and the way he talks. He doesn't know Minhyuk wishes for Sanha to tell him, in that breathy voice three octaves lower than usual, that he loves him and he always has. He doesn't know that Minhyuk finds his voice soothing and comfortable, almost as if he feels at home.

Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk is fond of his laugh. He doesn't know that what most people would find shrill and annoying Minhyuk finds endearing. He doesn't know Minhyuk is infatuated with the sound of his high pitched laughter and has made it his mission to be the reason behind his gorgeous smile.

Sanha doesn't know Minhyuk adores the way he sings. He doesn't know Minhyuk longs for Sanha to sing him to sleep, wanting to hear his beautiful voice singing specifically to him. He doesn't know how many hours a day Minhyuk spends wishing for Sanha to return his feelings and sing them to him in that pure, innocent voice Minhyuk finds so enchanting.

Sanha doesn't know Minhyuk admires his swift, fluent dance moves. He doesn't know Minhyuk watches in awe as his body and the music harmonize to tell an alluring story. He doesn't know Minhyuk notices the slight 'mistakes' he spends hours trying to perfect until they are flawless.

Sanha doesn't know Minhyuk loves how carefree he is. Minhyuk loves the childlike image shown over and over again. He doesn't know Minhyuk doesn't find his bubbly personality annoying. He doesn't know Minhyuk loves how hyper he is, knowing that he himself is shy and needs the extra push to get out of his comfort zone.

Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk loves his hands. He doesn't know Minhyuk loves how pale his small, fragile hands are compared to his rough tanned hands. He doesn't know Minhyuk's entranced by the way his nimble fingers move effortlessly plucking the strings of his guitar, creating a gorgeous melody. He doesn't know Minhyuk loves watching him play guitar because it means he'd get to hear his heavenly singing that always compliments the guitar flawlessly.

Sanha doesn't know Minhyuk loves the way his braces create a slight lisp. He doesn't know Minhyuk loves the way he says his name, the letters slurring together in the most natural way. He doesn't know that Minhyuk loves the way he smiles proudly showing his true self to the world and not caring who dislikes it.

Sanha doesn't know that Minhyuk loves his lips. He doesn't know Minhyuk loves the plumpness of his lips. He doesn't know Minhyuk desperately wants to be the reason for them to quirk up into a smile, how much he desperately wants to know how they feel pressed against his own.

He doesn't know that Minhyuk keeps everything in because he's scared. He doesn't know that Minhyuk screws his mouth shut in order to save his career and his pride. He doesn't know how much Minhyuk wants to tell him, to scream, to ask him how stupid he must be to not be able to notice the way Minhyuk looks at him as if the whole world revolved around him because to Minhyuk it does. Sanha's the sun that shines and Minhyuk is the shadow but he doesn't mind if he's in the dark as long as Sanha never burns out. Sanha's the light at the end of the tunnel and Minhyuk is desperately trying to reach the end but to no avail because Sanha simply doesn't know and that bothers Minhyuk...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello....it's me.
> 
> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for this. I know it's so crappy but I kind of like it in a sort of way and I think that Socky needs more stories......if only I was talented enough to write them and give them justice *cries* Anywho, here's this third part. I love you guys! And thank you for reading!!!  
> ~Stay Beautiful
> 
> *cross posted on Wattpad.


End file.
